A Gakuen Alice!
by Maiapop-chan
Summary: Mikan, Sakura y Tomoyo son las mejores amigas! Un día Sakura y Mikan bajan a la biblioteca del padre de Sakura y encuentran un libro mágico... Mikan descubre que tiene poderes al igual que Sakura y Tomoyo. ¿Que pasara si un día las 3 van a Gakuen Alice? ¿Sera que las 3 encontraran el amor allá? Espero que les guste ;)! Disfrútenlo! Fantasy/Humor/Hurt/Comfort y otros xD!
1. Cómo todo comenzo

**Yo: Hey, Hola! Hola! Hoolaa! Como han estado todos n.n! Siento mucho na haber subido esta historia mas antes pero pasaron taaaantas cosas... y taaantooos lioos que... ahora recien lo subo u.u.**

**Mikan: Bueno esta bien... pero entiende que nos has echo esperar ¬¬**

**Yo: o-okey okey! tratare de que no se repita!**

**Mikan: Mas te vale ¬¬...**

**Natsume: Hey! Polka! No te queda mi rol!**

**Mikan: Quien dijo que usaba tu rol... ¬¬**

**Sakura: Basta chicos basta! Natsume porque vienes aqui? Debes practicar tus lineas para el capitulo (Na: No se los dire =) )! **

**Natsume: Tsk! Que tiene! Me aburria.**

**Sakura: Bueno esta bien u.u... Por cierto... alguien vio a Kero o.ó?**

**Tomoyo: Yo lo vi... quiere comerse tu pudin que te hizo especialmente a vos tu papa... ¿Sakura?**

**Yo: Ella ya se habia ido cuando dijiste P-U-D-I-N u.u. Por cierto, Hola Tomoyo!**

**Tomoyo: Hola Maia-chan!, Hola Mikan-chan!, hola Natsume-kun!**

**Todos: Hola...**

**Mikan: Hemos hecho que los lectores se impacienten... Mejor comenzamos**

**Todos a exepcion de Natsume: Ok!**

**Tomoyo: Yo dare los agradecimientos! ''****_Maiapop-chan No es dueña de los personajes, pero si de la historia n.n! Los perosnajes fueron creados por CLAMP (Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Touya, Yukito, etc) y por Huguichi Tachibana (Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Misaki, Tsubasa, Koko, Sumire, etc). Gracias a todos los lectores!_****''**

**A leer!**

* * *

**A ****_Gakuen_**** Alice!**

**Capítulo 1: **

**Mikan PDV**

Hola! Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara tengo 10 años Mi cabello es largo hasta uno centímetros antes de mi cadera. Es de color castaño y mis ojos son de color avellana. Estoy en 5º grado y mis mejores amigas son Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidoji que coincidentemente son mis primas.

Me había despertado temprano, eran las 7:00 -''O.o nuevo record! n.n''-dije y me levante. Me fui al baño y me bañe con agua un tanto fría para despertarme y porque hacía calor -''Porque demonios no use mi aire acondicionado''-pensé un tanto enojada conmigo misma. Salí del baño y me puse mi uniforme. Era de la escuela de Tomoeda de primaria. Era una remera blanca, pollera negra y sombrero tipo boina blanco con una cinta negra; los zapatos negros con una media blanca hasta unos 7 centímetros más alto que mi tobillo. Me peine y me hice una media cola, me cepille los dientes, agarre mi mochila y salí de mi habitación

Estaba bajando las escaleras y cuando me senté en la mesa viene mi madre y me saluda

-''Ohayou Mikan-chan''-me saluda mama

-''Ohayou okaa-san''-le saludo

-''Aquí tienes tu desayuno''- me dijo mama y me dio un plato con huevos fritos y tocino, con jugo de naranja natural. No es mi desayuno favorito pero de igual manera todos los platillos de mi mamá son una delicia n.n! Creo que ella debería ser chef… Ay Mikan! Eres una idiota! Por unos segundos te olvidas que tu mama es la mejor chef del País! Desayune tranquilamente y luego me despedí de mi mamá y me fui a el colegio, allí es donde entran mis amigas, incluyendo a Sakura y a Tomoyo.

Me fui junto al tablero para saber en que clase que iría, pues iría en 5 a… ¡Que suerte que también estarán ahí Sakura y Tomoyo! Me fui caminando a la clase y me senté y espere que alguien aparezca. Pasaron minutos y todavía era la única en el salón, es como si hubiera llegado ayer el fin del mundo y yo hubiera sido la única persona en este planeta que sobrevivió. Así que sali de la clase, porque ya me estaba llegando la curiosidad de saber porque no venía nadie… ya supe la razón… habían cerrado la puerta con cerradura… que chiste más malicioso fue ese, dejando a mitad del colegio afuera del el mismo. Rápido abrí la puerta encontrándome con Tomoyo y detrás de ella estaba Sakura. Sakura era una niña de estatura un tanto baja, cabello corto un poco más alto de sus hombros, de tez morena. Su cabello es de color castaño. Tiene unos ojos verdes muy preciosos. Tomoyo es de estatura mediana, de tez blanca, muy blanca. Tiene el cabello hasta la cintura, es de color azabache. Ella tiene unos ojos de color entre azul y violeta, aunque se destaca más el violeta. Ellas me miraron y me sonrieron a lo cual yo correspondí con una sonrisa.

-''Ohayou Mikan-chan!''-saludo felizmente Sakura

-''Ohayou gosaimasu, Mikan-chan''-saludo pacíficamente Tomoyo

-''Ohayou Sakura-chan, Ohayou Tomoyo-chan''- les salude a las 2 y les dije que no tenían que ver el tablero porque yo ya sabía que estaban en mi misma clase. Subimos las 3 y por lo menos ya había otra alma en esta clase, me irrita mucho estar sola, pero cuando realmente quiero estar sola, si hay alguien a no ser Tomoyo, Sakura, Chiharu, Rica, Nonoko y Mamá o Papá le grito para que salga de ese lugar porque si quiero estar sola… no estoy de humor para estar con gente…

-''Sakura-chan, Mikan-chan…''- nos llamó Tomoyo

-''¿Que pasa Tomoyo-chan?''- pregunta Sakura

-''Es que quiero que vengan este sábado a la mañana a mi casa para volver a medirles y así hacer más vestidos para ustedes… ¡Y así grabarlas con mi video cámara! *+*''- dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en sus ojos

-''H-hai''-dijimos al unisón Sakura y yo.

Cuando llego el profesor Terada, todos nos sentamos en nuestros nuevos lugares y comenzamos con el día.

Primero dimos ciencia (1:30): Descubrimos que el ojo humano, la pupila, si ve algo que le gusta mucho se agranda.

Segundo, matemáticas (1:30): Dando fracciones y números decimales… baf! Que aburrido!

Tercero Estudio del océano (1:25): Descubrimos que hasta los corales son seres vivos… y yo que creía que eran una especie de roca submarina… ¡Que idiota soy!

Recreo (0:25): Tomoyo, Sakura y yo nos fuimos a merendar y como siempre Tomoyo habla y habla y habla sobre los vestidos que hara, y como siempre lo único que Sakura y yo decimos es ''H-hai (si)''

Cuarto, Musica (1:40): Teníamos que tocar estrellita donde estas… ¿les parece creíble que más de la mitad de la clase lo hizo fatal? Bueno, yo también creo que lo hice fatal… a las únicas que note que hicieron bien fueron: Tomoyo, Rica y Chiharu. Mientras yo y Sakura nos matábamos y nos preguntábamos ¿Cómo se hace?

Quinto, Educación física (2:00) (la clase que más dura -a excepción de ingles- y justo mi favorita): En esta materia no dudo que entre Sakura y yo nunca habrá desempate …

Sexto, arte (0:30) : tuvimos que hacer un arbolito 3D con 2 papeles. Para mí fue imposible encontrar como conectarlos, pero como si fuera magia, Tomoyo y Rica lo lograron en menos de 3 minutos… y vaya que la clase dura 30 minutos ellas tuvieron… um.. 28 o 27 minutos para hacer cualquier otra cosa. Después el resto se quedaba con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza por como unir. La profe dijo que en una hoja corta de arriba hasta la mitad exacta y en la otra de abajo a arriba en la mitad exacta también. Uf! Sí que fue agotadora esa clase.

Almuerzo: lo mismo que en el recreo U.U

Séptimo, octavo y noveno inglés (3:00): Aprendiendo inglés. Como es la clase que más horas damos, la mayoría ya sabe hablar fluidamente ya que los profesores son nativos de algún lugar que se hable inglés y luego aprenden nuestro idioma Japonés (creo que es obvio, nosotros nomas lo hacemos en español porque o sino ni una persona va a entender un fanfic en Japonés, a excepción que si practica o es nativo)

Salimos del cole y mientras caminábamos, la rutina de siempre, Tomoyo iba atrás nuestro grabándonos de espalda o iba ella al frente grabándonos de frente… Realmente no se puede hacer nada con Tomoyo u.u.

Cuando llegamos a la separatoria de calles Sakura y yo nos despedimos de Tomoyo y nos fuimos a su casa, claro que no hay problema porque mi casa está al lado izquierdo de ella, así que podemos visitarnos siempre que queremos. Cuando entramos notamos que no había otra alma en la casa excepto las nuestras, así que agarramos pudin y comimos.

De repente, escuchamos crujidos por la puerta que dirigía a la biblioteca del padre de Sakura. Ella cuando lo escucho, rápidamente fue a agarrar su palo de porrista… creo que pensó que era un ladrón… yo no lo creo porque hasta ahora no hemos visto que nada de lo que debe estar en su lugar ha desaparecido. Asique agarre la muñeca de Sakura y forzosamente la lleve hasta allá bajo. Ella no se negaba en bajar, lo único que pasaba es que realmente tenía miedo. Cuando miramos en los mini-pasillos, no encontramos nada, hasta que de repente sentimos ambas una luz detrás nuestro. Sakura, como siempre, muy curiosa, agarro el libro y cuando vio la tapa exclamo re sorprendida- ''Este… ¡Este libro yo lo eh soñado!''- en eso entre en pánico, desde hace tiempo Sakura tiene como visiones y esas visiones se vuelven reales… me pregunto porque…. Luego salió como una chispa del libro y Sakura se asustó hasta el borde de casi tirarlos al suelo… Luego ella vio una carta y me dijo-'' ¡Mira! Una carta''- mostrándome la carta-''Dice WINDY…''- y de repente sentí como del suelo salía viento… ¿¡QUE ES ESTO!? Y después rápidamente vi que Sakura se quedó medio en Shock… agarre el libro y lo pegue contra mi pecho, para que no se vaya ni una carta volando. Cuando paso ese remolino de vientos, yo y Sakura nos tiramos en el suelo…-''¿¡QUE FUE ESO!?''- pregunto una Sakura muy, pero muy asustada-''Ni idea Sakura-chan''- Le respondí ya en pánico. Por lo muy asustada que estaba, apenas podía saber que palabras podía pronunciar y cuáles no. Y cuando agarre el libro, vi que al otro lado de la tapa había una especie de escritura antigua, pero entendible.

_''Clow Reed ha dejado sus preciadas 'Cartas Clow' a cargo del indicado para que las cuide y se convierta en el nuevo amo o ama de las cartas, he aquí ha traído también en este libro a los 2 guardianes que cuidaran a su amo o ama en todo momento. El sol y la luna cuidaran a esa persona en el momento decidido. Sol, lo/la cuidara de día y luna, lo/la cuidara de noche. Así como el nuevo amo o ama cuidara a sus cartas, así mismo cuidara a los guardianes en todo momento.''_

Quede con una mirada confusa, agarre las cartas Clow, como decía en el libro, las mire, las conté y entiendo que son muchas… mmm… Te muestro uno por uno las 52 cartas:

1 WINDY - VIENTO

2 FLY - VUELO

3 WATER - AGUA

4 JUMP - SALTO

5 CLOUD - NUBE

6 RAIN - LLUVIA

7 FLOWER - FLOR

8 CHANGE - CAMBIO

9 SLEEP - DORMIR

10 SAND - ARENA

11 SWEET - DULCE

12 FREEZE - HIELO

13 BUBBLES - BURBUJAS

14 DASH - CARRERA

15 CREATE - CREAR

16 SHIELD - BARRERA

17 MIRROR - ESPEJO

18 MAZE - LABERINTO

19 FIERY - FUEGO

20 LITTLE - PEQUEÑO

21 BIG - GRANDE

22 DARK - OSCURIDAD

23 LIGTH - LUZ

24 WAVE - OLA

25 VOICE - VOZ

26 SHADOW - SOMBRA

27 SNOW - NIEVE

28 GLOW - BRILLO

29 SHOT – TIRAR O DISPARO

30 SILENT - SILENCIO

31 TROUGH - TRASPASAR

32 POWER - PODER

33 ARROW- FLECHA

34 LIBRA - LIBRA

35 LOOP - ARO

36 THUNDER - RAYO

37 WOOD - BOSQUE

38 SWORD - ESPADA

39 ILLUSION - ILUSION

40 DREAM - SUEÑO

41 LOCK - CERRADURA

42 SONG - CANCION

43 FLOAT - FLOTE

44 ERASE - BORRADO

45 TWIN - GEMELOS

46 MOVE - MOVER

47 MIST - NIEBLA

48 TIME - TIEMPO

49 RETURN -REGRESO

50 FIGHT - LUCHA

51 STORM - TORMENTA

52 EARTHY – TIERRA

De repente, Sakura grita, la miro y veo como un animalito de peluche sale del libro que estaba frente mío. Yo me quedo con cara confusa.–''Hoam! Hace tanto que no despierto!''-dice ese pequeño animal- ''¿Quién eres tú?''- le pregunta a Sakura- ''So-soy Sakura Kinomoto desu''-dijo un tanto sorprendida- ''Oki! Entonces te llamo Sakura!''-dijo ese animalito-'' ¿Dónde están las baterías?''-dijo agarrando a ese animal y moviéndolo por todos los lados, y yo solo me reía –''¡No soy un animal de peluche! Mi nombre es Kerberos y yo soy el guardián 'Sol' de este libro!-dijo todo enojado, y luego cuando miro el lugar donde estaban esas cartas Clow –''e.. e.. ¿¡Dónde demonios están las cartas de Clow!?''- madre! Casi me rompe los tímpanos!- ''¿Te refieres a esta?''- dijo Sakura dándole una carta…. Esa era WINDY. De repente a Kerberos de le llenaron sus ojos de estrellitas y sonrió- ''Si, si Sakura esa es una… ¿Dónde están las demás?'' pregunto-''Em… yo no lo sé…''-dijo ella… Sakura!, dios santo! Como te olvidaste que agarre el libro y comencé a ver estas cartas!? –'' ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TU…''- devuelta se enojó u.u- ''¡No te atrevas a hacer daño a Sakura-chan! ¡ten! Aquí están las otras 51 cartas!''- dije re enojada. No aceptaría que este animal le toque un pelito Sakura-chan, porque vi que casi le pego en la mejilla –''Ah! Gracias niña n.n! ¿Cómo es tu nombre?''- me pregunto- ''Yo me llamo Mikan Yukihara''- le dije ahora menos preocupada –''Oki! Entonces te llamare Mikan!''- dijo ese animal y yo le respondí- ''y nosotras a ti te llamaremos Kero, ¿ok?''-le dije, él pensó y accedió, fue el colmo hablar con Kero.

* * *

**Gusto? Gusto? Espero que si!**

**Gracias por haber leido el primer capitulo de A Gakuen Alice! Espero que les guste la historia!**


	2. Avanzando el Tiempo

**Yo: Chicos! Lamento el atrazo! es que estuve por ahi divagando por este planeta... nah! mentira! La verdad es que estuve mas pendiente de las otras historias y no supe que ya había tardado bastante en esta... lamento mucho el atrazo! Solo espero que no sean malos y malas conmigo! Porfavor!**

**Mikan: Maia calmate! aunque hayas tardado almenos subes otro capitulo, ¿no?**

**Yo: ¡Cierto! Gracias Mikan-chan!**

**Mikan: No hay de que!**

**Sakura: Chicas! Comenzemos ya! ya quiero volver a actuar esta historia! hace mucho que no lo hago... yo solo por este tiempo estaba actuando en Love Chronicles: Mi versión! Eh extrañado demaciado esta historia!**

**Tomoyo: Tranqui! Tranqui Sakura-chan, ya ensegid vamos a volver a actuar!**

**Yo: Es verdad! Pero antes alguna de ustedes puede dar los agradecimientos?**

**Mikan: Yo!**

**_Maiapop-chan no es dueña de Gakuen alice ni de Sakura card captor! Cada uno de los recien nombrados tiene su respectivo dueño (Miki: Gakuen alice = Tachibana Haguchi, y Sakura card captor = CLAMP). Pero la historia si es de Maiapop-chan! Esperamos que les guste!_**

**Yo: Muchas gracias Mikan-chan**

**Mikan: No es nada!**

**Tomoyo y Sakura: Sayonara minna-san!**

**Yo y Mikan: Sayonara!**

**Todos los demas actores: Sayonara!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Avanzando el Tiempo…**

**Mikan PDV**

Ya han sido dos años desde el incidente con el libro Clow. Sakura ya es la ama de las cartas y de Kero y Yue. Su poder es relmente grande! Tambien ya ha pasado 2 semanas desde que Tomoyo y yo descubrimos nuestros poderes, al parecer llamados alices…

**Flashback**

_''Tomoyo, Tomoyo!'' Gritaba mientras veía que unos señores estaban tratando de secuestrar a Tomoyo_

_''M-Mikan'' balbuceo Tomoyo, ella estaba temblando por el susto que le causo ver a esos dos._

_''Tu niña, te vienes con nosotros'' dijo uno de los dos señores con pelo azabache y unos lentes de sol negros, estaba apurando mi velocidad para llegar a tiempo_

_''N-no!'' gritó Tomoyo, se notaba bastante que tenía mucho miedo._

_''¿Cómo que no? No fue una pregunta, tu te vie-'' interrumpi al mismo señor_

_''¡ELLA DIJO QUE NO! ¡ACASO SON UNOS BURROS-SORDOS-RETRASADOS!'' les grite en la cara_

_''Eh tu chica! Tu, chica estúpida! No te metas, esto no es asunto tuyo'' dijo el otro señor este tenia el pelo marron casi rubio y unos ojos marrones_

_''Se que no es asunto mio estúpido! Yo solo defiendo el lado de mi amiga!''_

_''Yamato, no tenemos mas opción que usarlos…''dijo el castaño_

_En lo que en la mano del azabache de la nada aparecia hilo con forma de navajas, y en la mano del castaño aparecia agua. Tomoyo y yo nos petrificamos por unos segundos y después miramos enojadas a los dos._

_''Sal del frente o te metemos una navaja en el hombro!'' dijo el azabache_

_''Haz lo que quieras conmigo, total, así Tomoyo no sale lastimada'' le respondí, en eso alza su navaja y envés de apuntarme a mi, apunta a Tomoyo y cuando casi le tira la navaja, le empujo y una luz cegadora nos rodea. Después de que esa luz se haya desvanecido, sentí algo en mi mano, la abrí y ahí había una piedra celeste, casi blanca. Mire nuevamente a esos dos señores quienes estaban paralizados y el azabache estaba palideciendo._

_''Shi-shinji! No funciona mi a-alice!'' dijo el azabache al castaño_

_''Eso no- no me digas que ella, TIENE EL DE ROBO!?'' dijo el castaño_

_''Vamonos de aquí Shinji''_

_''S-si, vámonos Yamato'' dijo el castaño y se fueron corriendo dejándonos ahí_

_''Uf! Gracias Mikan-chan'' dijo Tomoyo_

_''No hay de que'' le respondí un tanto confusa_

_''Como hiciste eso?'' me pregunto Tomoyo_

_''Ni idea'' le dije ''Vamos a mi casa a ver si mamá tiene al menos alguna idea de lo que pasa'' le dije y nos fuimos_

* * *

_''Tadaima!'' dije_

_''Okairii! Mikan-chan'' me dijo mi mamá_

_''Okaa-san sabes algo sobre esta piedra?'' le dije mostrandole la piedra, a lo que Tomoyo pasa y se pone a mi lado_

_''¿Poque, ocurrio algo?'' me pregunto por lo que Tomoyo y yo le explicamos la situación_

* * *

_''Ah! Mikan-chan, Tomoyo-chan, creo que es hora que les cuente algo… sientense en la mesa, esto va a tardar un poco'' dijo mi mamá cambiando de una cara alegre a una cara seria_

_Tomoyo y yo nos sentamos, mamá trajo algunas galletas y un poco de leche para cada una de nosotras y se sento en la silla al frente nuestro_

_''Pues como verán, Mikan, Tomoyo, ambas de ustedes tienen alices…'' dijo mi mamá_

_'' Tía, ¿puedes explicarnos que son alices?'' pregunto Tomoyo_

_Mamá, se acomodó en la silla y comenzó ''Alices son poderes que una persona nace con ellos. Son poderes que se pueden usar tanto para el bien como para el mal. Aunque un alice tenga un muy mal aspecto, siempre tiene una cosa positiva, aunque sea muy difícil de encontrarla. Un ejemplo soy yo, tu padre Mikan, tu mamá Tomoyo y los padres de Sakura'' dijo mamá, volvió a acomodarse, volteo su cabeza a mi y prosiguió ''Mikan, yo tengo el alice de teletransportacion y robo, mientras que tu padre tiene el alice de nulificación. Al parecer obtuviste mi alice te robo. Ahora mismo estoy usando un alice que robe de un compañero mio porque dijo que no lo quería, este alice me permite saber que alices tiene una persona, y al parecer Mikan tu tienes: Robo, Nulificacion y Copeo. Robo te permite robar cualquier alice, nulificacion te permite nulificar cualquier alice y copeo te permite copiar cualquier alice, a excepción de robo y nulificación los cuales tu ya tienes'' ahora volteo a Tomoyo ''Tomoyo, tu madre tenia el alice de la voz y control mental, aunque nunca logro usar bien su alice de la voz. Al parecer tu obtuviste los dos alices que tu madre obtuvo. El alice de la voz se caracteriza por que tu digas algo y todos lo hagan, normalmente la gente que tiene ese alice tiene muy linda voz y cantan bien. Luego va el de control mental, este alice con tal solo que pienses algo puedes hacer que la gente haga algo o simplemente que piense algo, como asiéndole creer a una persona que le gusta alguien y eso… Recuerdo cuando yo, Nadeshiko y Sonomi estábamos juntas, si alguien nos molestaba, Sonomi-chan usaba su alice de control mental y hacia que ellos hagan lo que quiera que ella quiera que hagan. Esos fueron días muy chistosos'' dijo mi mamá y lo ultimo lo susurro creo que no quería que lo oyamos, pero lo icimos, por lo que nos callamos ''Y, por ultimo los padres de Sakura… Nadeshiko tenia el alice de trancación. Ese era un alice un tanto peligroso ya que podía trancar cualquier cosa, que alguien escuche, que alguien hable, vea, sienta y el mas peligroso, puede trancar la respiración de alguien. Fujitaka-sensei tenia el alice de la tranquilidad y de la imaginación. La tranquilidad hace que el genere un ambiente tranquilo y hace que cualquiera que este enojado, nervioso, depresivo o algo así, se tranquilice, ese alice también es llamado Paz mental… La imaginación es el alice de, cualquier cosa que el dueño del alice imagine, puede mostrarlo abiertamente, así como burbujitas aparece en su cabeza hasta el cuadro que parece una nube, ahí es lo que parece lo que el imagine'' mamá suspira y vulve a mirarnos ''Al parecer Sakura no tiene ninguno de los alices que tienen sus padre, nació una NO alice… pero tiene magia… si la descubren a ella, ella las acompañara a la academia…''_

_''¿Qué quieres decir que Sakura nos acompañara a la academia Okaa-san?'' pregunte_

_''Ah! Se me olvido decirles, hay una academia llamada Gakuen Alice donde todos los niños y niñas que tengan alices deben asistir… pero una vez que entren allí no podrán salir de allí hasta que se gradúen a menos que pierdan su alice como en el caso de la mamá de Sakura…''_

_''¿Si o si tendremos que ir? '' pregunto Tomoyo_

_''Si o si… aunque si quieren pueden venir después de clases aquí y vamos a entrenar para fortalecer sus alices y para que los aprendan a usar y así al cuando tengan que ir a la academia no se queden atrazadas o algo así… ¿esta bien?'' nos sugirió mi mamá_

_''¿Tu que dices Tomoyo?'' pregunte. Si ella negaba no quería ser la única practicando_

_''Me parece bien ya que algún día tendremos que ir a esa academia ¿no?'' dijo por lo que aceptamos_

_''Entonces comenzamos desde mañana, ¿les parece bien?''_

_''Si!'' dijimos Tomoyo y yo a la vez_

_''Sera mejor que vaya a casa, ya es tarde'' dijo Tomoyo ''Con su permiso, me retiro''_

_Yo también me levanto y le digo ''No dejare que te vayas sola ¿Qué pasa si de repente quieren nuevamente secuestrarte? Me voy con tigo'' le dije y nos fuimos hacia la puerta ''Ya vuelvo má''_

_''Sayonara!'' se despidió Tomoyo_

_''Adios Tomoyo'' Se despidió mi mamá y nos fuimos…_

**Fin de Flashback**

Suspire, los entrenamientos que mamá nos da a mi y a Tomoyo no son nada fáciles, son muy duros y difíciles, pero almenos nuestros alices cada vez comienzan a ponerse mas fuerte y cada vez comenzamos a saberlos usar con mas facilidad… Septimo no es nada fácil, pero para mi suerte tampoco es nada difícil. Con suerte Sakura, Tomoyo y yo todavía seguimos estando en la misma clase juntas. Ahora mismo, me dirijo a la casa de Tomoyo, pues ella dijo que quería verme a mi y a Sakura y como siempre, Sakura va a llegar tarde… Cuando llegue enfrente del portón a la casa de Tomoyo. Toque el timbre y enseguida alguien atendió.

_''¿Diga? ¿Quién es?''_ se escuchaba una voz

''Hola, vine a estar con Tomoyo Daidoji, soy yo, Mikan Yukihara'' dije

''Ah! Yukihara-san! Porfavor pase…'' dijo y justo cuando termino de hablarme se abrió el portón, revelando un jardín muy grande con muchas rosas, margaritas, petunias, tulipanes, jazmines, orquídeas y otras flores que no logre reconocer. Un largo camino de piedras grandes color mostaza iba hasta la mansión y enfrente de la mansión se podía ver a una chica de cabello azabache atado a una trensa con una cinta en moño blanco, vestida en un vestido azul, con una cinta blanco al final del vestido. Camine hacia ella y cuando llegue la salude. Ella me saludo nuevamente y dijo que pasara, cuando llegamos a su habitación me sente en el sofá y dijo que esperara. Ella bajo y mire por la ventana, en un minuto aproximadamente la vi a ella y ahí apareció Sakura corriendo. Unos minutos después ellas llegaron a la habitación de Tomoyo, Sakura se sento en el asiento paralelo al mio y Tomoyo se sento al frente. Luego nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo que nadie tenia animos de quebrarlo, hasta que lo hizo Sakura.

''Tomoyo, ¿para que nos llamaste?'' pregunto Sakura

Tomoyo miro a Sakura, luego a mi, luego al piso y volvió la vista a Sakura ''¿No han sentido que algo pasara pronto? ¿Qué algo malo se acerca?'' pregunto ella

Sakura afirmo con la cabeza, yo pensé un tiempo y asentí '_'¿Será que aquellos sueños que eh tenido, parte de esto?'' _me pregunte a mi misma

''Pues como verán tengo un muy mal presentimiento que algo nos pasara a la tres, y que será dentro de muy poco'' dijo Tomoyo mirando a la ventana ''algo que cambiara nuestras vidas por completo, algo que nos hará sentir sentimientos que… nunca hemos sentido…'' dijo terminando Tomoyo. Sakura por el otro lado, se quedo quieta, y pues de repente escuchamos gemidos y luego un grito

''SAKURA POR DIOS SÁCAME DE ESTA MOCHILA! YA CASI NO TENGO AIRE!'' Sakura despertó de su trance y abrió su mochila, de ahí salio un Kero muy enojado ''COMO TE ATREVES A OLVIDARTE QUE ESTABA EN TU MOCHILA! CASI MUERO ASFIXIADO AHÍ!''

En mi cartera, busque una barra de chocolate y cuando la encontré la saque y la abrí hasta la mitad y hable ''Kero! Ten! Chocolate'' dije y el rápidamente cambio su cara de enojado a una con muchas estrellitas en sus ojos.

''Cho-chocolate! Gracias Mikan!'' dijo Kero dando un gran mordico al chocolate que le di.

''Yo también eh tenido ese mal presentimiento Tomoyo, pero este presentimiento se me mostró en un sueño...'' dijo y puso un dedo de su mano derecha en su labio inferior y continuo ''Soñaba a nosotras en un auto negro… después siempre me cambia de escena a cuatro chicos que nunca en mi vida los vi aunque no mostraban sus caras y después cambiaba de escena a una chica de pelo corto azabache y sospecho un poco que sea Hotaru…'' termino diciendo Sakura y se cayó, ya era mi turno.

''Yo al igual que Sakura he tenido sueños raros'' dije y mire al piso ''Al comienzo del sueño todas estábamos en casa hablando hasta que alguien toca el timbre y aparece en nuestra casa un señor que desde el cuello a arriba no le podía ver, pero por la cara de mi mamá, de la mía y la de ustedes se supone que no nos va a gustar… después me cambio a una escena en donde tenemos uniformes negros con la pollera azul y que luego entramos a una clase, al parecer eramos nuevas estudiantes… y luego…. Al final del sueño yo estaba arrodillada al suelo llorando y enfrente mio había una sombra de una persona, no se si era chica o chico, si tenia el uniforme que teníamos o algo así solo se que habia la sombra de la figura de la persona en el suelo, y el suelo estaba todo con sangre, yo lloraba y ustedes estaban allí, poniéndome una mano cada una en el hombro, también estaba Hotaru, también poniéndome su mano en mi hombro y tres o cuatro chicos al lado izquierdo mio y siempre después de esa parte despertaba…'' con eso las tres nos callamos.

''Lo tuyo si era un sueño triste Mikan-chan'' dijo Sakura

''Si…'' respondí

''Al parecer esto que todas estamos percibiendo son malas noticias, será mejor que cada una atendamos a nuestros sentidos que nos indican de lo que pasara... Será mejor que prestemos atención a todo.'' dijo Tomoyo

''Chicas, será mejor que vayamos a mi casa, mamá nos puede ayudar ya que tu mamá salió ¿no es cierto Tomoyo?'' pregunte

''Si, mejor vayámonos a la casa de Mikan, ya que como mamá no esta aca en casa, no podrá explicarnos estas cosas…'' dijo Tomoyo

''Yo también concuerdo con Tomoyo-chan'' dijo Sakura con un tono alegre

''Bueno, vamonos'' dijo Tomoyo

Nos levantamos de nuestro asientos, y salimos de la habitación, salimos de su casa y nos fuimos a mi casa…

* * *

''Tadaima!'' dije

''Okairii! Mikan-chan'' dijo mamá

''Konnichiwa!'' saludó Sakura

''Konnichiwa'' saludó Tomoyo

''Konnichiwa Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan!''

''Okaa-san, queremos preguntarte algo'' dije

''Hm?'' dijo ella

''Hemos tenido presentimientos sobre que algo va a pasar'' dijo Tomoyo

''Mikan-chan y yo hemos tenido sueños'' informo Sakura ''Sueños raros de nosotras transfiriéndonos a colegios, unos chicos, ahí también aparecía Hotaru, y la parte mas dramática que soñó Mikan, ella estaba arrodillaba llorando y había alguien enfrente de ella que estaba embarrando el suelo de sangre, y yo, Tomoyo, Hotaru y unos cuatro chicos estábamos tratando de dar animos a Mikan, bueno eso fue lo que nos contó ella…'' dijo Sakura mirándome…

Mama ya tenia una cara triste, creo que la información que le dimos no le gusto tanto…

''Pues chicas, eh resivido unas cuantas llamadas desde ayer y dicen que en unos días vendrán unos señores a tranferirlas de escuela'' dijo y luego nos miro a mi y a Tomoyo ''Chicas, ¿ya le han contado a Sakura lo que les dije hace dos semanas?'' dijo mi mamá

''Si tía ya lo hemos hecho'' dijo Tomoyo

Mamá suspiro aliviada y prosiguió ''¿Recuerdan que hable sobre la academia Gakuen Alice? Bueno, ellos son los que me han estado llamando porque ya han presentido que acá en Tomoeda hay gente con alices y después supieron que se tratan de ustedes'' luego mira a Sakura ''Sakura, se que tu no tienes alices, tienes magia. Se que tu naciste una no alice, pero naciste con magia, y esa magia, es lo que ellos creen que es un alice. Dentro de poco las tres tendrán que ir a la academia, ten mucha precausion. Como todos van a creer que es un alice lo que tienes, no magia, trata de que ellos no descubran que es lo que realmente es, si?'' dijo mi mamá ''Enn una de tus clases, tendrás que hacer una piedra alice, es decir, una piedra alice, es un piedra que hace una persona que tiene alice, y como tu no tienes un alice, ten esto'' dijo mi mamá y una luz aparecia en su mano y de repente apareció una piedra medio anaranjada, medio rosasda… ''ves esto, bueno, te doy una piedra, porque no quiero que te hagan daño si descubren que tu no sos una alice y viniste a ese colegio, por tal razón te regalo una piedra alice, mía para que cuando tengan que hacer esa clase, tengas algo en precaución'' dijo mi mamá ahora nos mira a las tres ''en unos tres días aproximadamente vendrán, tenemos mucha suerte que en estos tres días hay feriados y no tienen colegio. Avisare a los padres de ustedes que se van a quedar a dormir aquí por estos tres días, ya que tenemos que practicar lo más que podemos para que puedan ocultar su alice'' dijo mi mamá agarrando el teléfono, marcando y al parecer hablando con el padre de Sakura

''entonces?'' pregunte ''alguien entiende bien lo que pasa aca?'' preguntó Sakura mirando la piedra alice que mi mamá le dio

''Pues al parecer dentro de uno días nos mudaremos de colegio a Gakuen Alice… y tendremos que quedarnos las tres aca a dormir estos tres días porque vamos a entrenar estos días…'' dijo Tomoyo

Suspiré ''mas entrenamientos? ahhh…. No por favor….'' Dije

''Bueno chicas, sus padres me dieron el si, asique vamos a cenar y después directamente vayan a dormir, mañana se esforzaran mucho asique tienen que estar bien descansadas!'' dijo muy energética mi mamá

''Adios tres días planeados para descansar…'' susurre muy por lo bajo y mire a Sakura y a Tomoyo, que pasaban por los mismo…

**Fin de PDV**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno chicos y chicas! Aqui va mi segundo capitulo! Espero mucho que les haya gustado! Porfavor den reviews! Si no se llega por lo menos a dies no escribo el tercer capitulo.**

**Porfis!**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**PORFA!**

**Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia!**

**Sayonara!**

* * *

**(Miki: Bueno aqui otro capitulo que la baka escribio *suspira* esperamos mucho ambas para que les guste! Adiu!)**


	3. Magia Negra y Magia Blanca

**Hola a todos! Por fin subo el tercer capitulo! Lo siento mucho por la larga espera, pero aqui les traigo, recién salido del horno! (?) xD Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Ah! Si! Desde este capitulo hasta el dia antes que van a la academia los hago en agradecimiento a mi una de mis nee-san Cony! (Conocida como Yanelix-chan) Gracias a ella se que escribir xD... bueno vayamos co la historia!**

**Agradecimientos: Gakuen alice ni Sakura card captor me pertenecen. Cada uno pertenece a su respectivas autoras. Las unicas cosas que me pertenecen son la historia y los personajes que puede que cree.**

**A leer!**

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior...**

''entonces?'' pregunte ''alguien entiende bien lo que pasa aca?'' preguntó Sakura mirando la piedra alice que mi mamá le dio

''Pues al parecer dentro de uno días nos mudaremos de colegio a Gakuen Alice… y tendremos que quedarnos las tres aca a dormir estos tres días porque vamos a entrenar estos días…'' dijo Tomoyo

Suspiré ''mas entrenamientos? ahhh…. No por favor….'' Dije

''Bueno chicas, sus padres me dieron el si, asique vamos a cenar y después directamente vayan a dormir, mañana se esforzaran mucho asique tienen que estar bien descansadas!'' dijo muy energética mi mamá

''Adios tres días planeados para descansar…'' susurre muy por lo bajo y mire a Sakura y a Tomoyo, que pasaban por los mismo…

**Capítulo 3: Día 1 parte 1: Magia negra y Magia blanca**

**PDV Normal**

''Chicas! Por séptima vez… ¡DESPIERTEN!'' gritó Yuka no solo despertando a 2 chicas acostadas en una cama sino a todo un barrio, e inclusive toda la ciudad. Ah sí! También casi dejando sorda a la chica que estaba a su lado

''Si señorita!'' dicen Mikan y Sakura mostrándose muy despiertas (y eso que hace tres segundos estaban dormidas …)

''Chi-chicas…'' decía Tomoyo mientras se le resbalaba una gota, ella se comenzó a preocupar por haber despertado MUY temprano a todos los que estaban en la ciudad…

''Em… creo que grite más fuerte de lo que suponía…'' dijo Yuka rascándose la cabeza mientras se le resbalaba una gota

''Ya no importa'' dijo Sakura ''Yo iré abajo a preparar el desayuno'' dijo y salió de la habitación

''Y? Cual será nuestra misión hoy?'' pregunta Mikan

''Te lo diré abajo junto a Sakura y a Tomoyo'' dijo Yuka por lo que se encamino hacia afuera de la habitación seguida por Tomoyo

''Mikan ven. Vamos a desayunar'' dijo Tomoyo a Mikan con una sonrisa tipo anime **(Miki: la que cierran sus ojos…) **Ambas bajan las escaleras y van a la cocina. Sakura, divertidamente cocina, mientras que Mikan intercambia con sus mama una cara de confusión de 'que hay de divertido en eso' mientras se sienta. Unos minutos pasaron y Sakura termina el desayuno. Cuando comienzan a desayunar, a Sakura se le implanta la pregunta que ha tenido desde ayer y le pregunta a Yuka.

''Tía, ¿cuál es nuestra misión?''

Yuka se acomoda, y luego responde ''Pues hoy, viajarán a diversas partes del mundo'' dijo seria

Eso fue una sorpresa muy grande para las tres, por lo que: Mikan se atraganta, Sakura se cae de la silla y Tomoyo se levanta rápidamente, haciendo que la silla en la que estaba sentada se cayera.

''¿¡COMO!?'' Gritaron Tomoyo y Sakura, Mientras que Mikan aún estaba atragantada.

''S-si '' dijo Yuka ''Viajaran a cinco lugares en todo el mundo.'' Dijo para luego seguir desayunando, y Tomoyo levanta la silla que hecho. Mikan, después de POR FIN digerir la parte de su desayuno que la atragantaba, preguntó:

''Ano… okaa-san, ¿a dónde iremos y que haremos en esos cinco lugares?''

Yuka bajo la taza que estaba a punto de dar un sorbo para luego mirar a Mikan, suspirar y proseguir ''Irán a 5 lugares importantes del mundo: Primero, el Coliseo, Roma. Segundo, la torre de la Libertad, Estados Unidos. Tercero, Tah Mahal, India. Cuarto, La Gran Muralla China, obviamente en China y por último, quinto, la torre Eiffel, París. Van a buscar objetos escondidos en cuatro de los lugares donde nombre, pero en el ultimo las esperare yo'' dijo para agarrar una revista que estaba cerca de ella y comenzar a ver ropas

Por otro lado las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta y en shock… la primera razón, irían a 5 lugares MUY famosos de TODO el mundo, la segunda razón, irían sin ninguna compañía de una persona adulta, y la tercera, ¿¡COMO DIABLOS IBAN A IR ALLA!?

Yuka al darse cuenta de que ninguna sabia como iban a llegar a los lugares comento ''Mikan robo una parte de mi alice de Teletransportación… si la usan pueden teletransportarse….'' Dijo y se dio cuenta que solamente Mikan había comenzado a desayunar… se enoja un 'poquito' y sigue ''¡DEBERIAN COMENZAR A DESAYUNAR…si van a querer volver sin ninguna raspadura!'' avisa mitad gritando y mitad hablando. Por la sorpresa, Sakura comienza a comer rápidamente, Tomoyo sin preocupaciones, mientras Yuka no la ve, en un _taper_ (caja de plástico con tapa, se usa para guardar comida) guarda un poco de su desayuno para darle a Kero, y Mikan, como ya termino su desayuno las mira aburrida.

Cuando las tres chicas ya terminaron su desayuno, Yuka les muestra la lista de cosas que iban a traer...

* * *

1- La espada de Mr. Knophechmer **(Miki: Se lee nofechmer)**

2- Dije de Madame Scarvott (el dije tiene el nombre)

3- Joya da Mumtaz Mahal

4- Abanico de Wang Rong

AVISO: Cuando se haya conseguido todo esto dirigirse a la torre Eiffel

* * *

….después de ver todo, Tomoyo dobla el papel y lo guarda en su bolsillo

''Será mejor que agarren una mochila para llevar cosas que seguramente necesitarán, y claro, una de ustedes la debe cargar'' comentó Yuka, y enseguida las tres chicas se fueron a buscar las cosas que creen necesarias…

* * *

**En la sala…**

''No se olvidan de nada, ¿verdad?'' pregunto Yuka

''Creo que no…'' dijo Sakura

''mmm'' Mikan ve que hay en la mochila que carga Sakura ''tenemos una cuerda, una caja para guardar las cosas que recogeremos, tenemos el dinero para las comidas y el hospedaje, telescopio…. ¿Falta algo?'' pregunto

''¡Linterna!'' sugirió Tomoyo

''¿Linterna?'' preguntaron las otras tres

''Si! Cuando busquemos en el Tah Mahal! No creo que lo hayan 'modernizado' y puesto luces… seguramente lo que buscaremos estará escondido en algún lugar oscuro…'' razono Tomoyo con ellas

''Buena idea'' dijo Yuka

''Creo que había uno encima del estante que está cerca del televisor de la cocina…'' dijo Mikan pensando un poco

Tomoyo, se retiró de la habitación para ir al lugar dicho y en menos de 3 minutos volvió con una linterna.

''Entones, ahora sí, ¿Todo listo?''

''SIII!'' dijeron Mikan y Sakura al mismo tiempo

''NO! ME OLVIDE DE UNA COSA! O POR DIOS QUE VOY A HACER SI NO LO TRAIGO!'' Gritó Tomoyo y salió corriendo de la habitación. Yuka, quien sabía la razón de esto, se golpeó la cara al mismo tiempo que se le resbalaba una gotita. Mikan y Sakura se preguntaban la razón de la reciente actitud de Tomoyo.

Cuando ella volvió en sus manos tenía…. su cámara videografía **(Miki: ). **Mikan y Sakura se cayeron de espalda **(Miki: Estilo anime)**, Yuka solo suspiro.

''Bien, ahora si n.n'' dijo y se paró en el medio de Mikan y Sakura

''Bueno, adiós chicas, nos vemos!''

''Sayonara tía/okaa-san'' dijo y después de eso Mikan agarro del brazo a Tomoyo, Tomoyo agarro de la mano a Sakura y cuando estaban listas, la mano que Mikan tenía libre, estaba la piedra alice de teletransportación. La coloco sobre su pecho y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo.

* * *

Las tres tenían los ojos cerrados, hasta que se dieron cuenta que tocaron suelo. La primera en abrir los ojos fue Sakura, quien sorprendida por ser su primera vez en Roma, no entendía nada…. Ella se estaba preguntando como iban a saber a dónde dirigirse si ni siquiera sabían el idioma para poder preguntar a la gente indicaciones.

La segunda en abrir sus ojos fue Tomoyo, vio el idioma y no sé como pero le dio una inspiración para su próximo vestido para Mikan y Sakura.

Y la última y no menos importante en abrir los ojos fue Mikan quien no le dio tanta importancia al lenguaje, solo al paisaje e hizo que Sakura y Tomoyo volvieran al planeta Tierra.

''Chicas? Chicas!? CHICAS!'' dijo mientras pasaba la mano por enfrente de la cara de ellas dos

''Ah…? Ah! Gomene!'' dijo Sakura

Tomoyo solo sonrió, luego miro a su alrededor y se hizo la misma pregunta que se hizo Sakura. Las letras romanas no son muy parecidas a las Japonesas asique ella no estaba muy segura de cómo encontrarían, el Coliseo Romano.

''Ano… Mikan-chan… ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo conseguiremos encontrar el Coliseo?'' pregunto un poco preocupada Sakura

''No, no tenía algún plan previsto'' respondió

''Bueno, si ninguna tiene un plan, vayamos a un lugar sin tanta gente a discutirlo con Kero'' dijo Tomoyo

''¿Por cierto, en que parte se escondió Kero? No estaba en la mochila, ¿o sí?'' pregunto Sakura

''No él no estaba en la mochila….'' Algo le da un tic a Mikan, después ella ve la cartera cruzada de Tomoyo que visualmente tiene espacio para su videocámara, el cargador, y… ''…lo guardaste en tu cartera, ¿no Tomoyo?''

''así es, de momento está dormido pero cuando el huela la comida de Sakura va a despertar y querer comer'' se ríe un poco

''Bueno, ¿entonces que esperamos? Vamos a buscar un lugar desolado!'' dice Sakura

''ok!'' dicen y se van

* * *

''Creo que este lugar es perfecto!'' dice Mikan

Estaban en lo que parecía una plaza abandonada, muy linda que digamos, pero sin rastro de que haya gente que recientemente haya jugado por allí. Las tres chicas se sientan en una banca, Tomoyo saca cuidadosamente a Kero de su bolso, quien estaba muy dormido, las tres se ríen silenciosamente mientras que Kero musita ''Que…! No se lleven mis dulces…. Aun puedo comer más'' Mikan y Sakura se ríen un poco más fuerte, pero se tapan la boca. Tomoyo saca también el taper con comida, lo abre y después de unos 5 segundos se podía ver a Kero despertando y agarrando un poco de las bolas de arroz del desayuno.

''Buenas tardes Kero'' saludo Mikan de manera sarcástica

''Y eso que solo despertaste por el olor de comida'' se ríe Sakura

''Bueno…. HOAM! Que quieren chicas…'' luego Kero mira a su alrededor, no conociendo el patio en el que estaban, vuelve a mirar a las tres y pregunta ''¿Dónde estamos?'' las tres se caen de la banca.

''Kero, estamos en Roma'' dijo Tomoyo

Kero se quedó en shock por unos minutos, Sakura lo levanto y seguía en la forma que estaba, como si se convirtiera en estatua. Sakura le dio unas palmadas en la cara a Kero y aún seguía en shock, después pensó en ponerlo en agua caliente, asi que agarro un termo que quien sabe dónde lo consiguió y lo puso en la cara de Kero. Este, ya no tan tenso, se relajó y se pudo mover nuevamente, pero ahora tenía una mirada seria.

''Sakura, ¡¿Por qué no me contaste que iríamos a Roma?!'' dijo Kero

''Porque no sabía que íbamos a venir aquí, como te he contado antes Tomoyo y Mikan hacen misiones, y esta vez yo haré una con ellas, en la cual visitaremos otros cuatro lugares, no solo este…'' trato de explicar para que Kero no se enojara con ella

''Y bueno, ¿cuál es la misión?'' pregunto un poco curioso

''tendremos que buscar 4 cosas de los 5 lugares, y en el quinto lugar tía nos esperara'' respondió Tomoyo

''Ahora que estamos en Roma, nos tenemos que ir a el Coliseo, pero… ¿qué tenemos que buscar?'' pregunto Mikan

Tomoyo agarro la lista que estaba en su bolsillo y dijo ''1. La espada de Mr. Knophechmer''

''¿Tienen alguna idea de donde puede estar el coliseo?'' pregunto Kero

''No'' respondió Mikan

''Por eso queríamos que te despiertes, para poder buscar más fácilmente'' dijo Sakura y se paró, a lo que también se pararon Mikan y Tomoyo. Sakura saco su llave, por lo que Mikan y Tomoyo se alejaron un poco.

''Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo. LIBERATE!'' del viento que sacudió un poco de polvo, apareció el bastón de Sakura, cual es conformado por una estrella amarilla que a sus costados hay alas pequeñas. El bastón en su mayor parte es rosado.

Después de que apareciera el bastón, Kero se transformó a su forma original, Kerberos

''¿Y ahora que, Sakura?'' pregunto Mikan

''Vayamos en direcciones opuestas, así encontraremos más fácilmente el Coliseo'' respondió Sakura

''Pero si lo encontramos como podremos avisarnos?'' pregunto Tomoyo

''No hay alguna forma de comunicarse, el que llegara allá, se deberá quedarse allá'' dijo Kerberos. Todos asintieron y comenzaron a buscar

* * *

'_Mmm…. Donde podría ser que este el Coliseo…. Piensa, piensa!'_ se decía a sí misma Mikan mientras corría por la calle mirando a ambos lados. De un momento a otro se detuvo por un momento a examinar el lugar en el que estaba, había una chocolatería, una fuente en el medio del lugar, tiendas de ropas... una típica escena de película. Retrocedió un poco y salió de la calle que se había metido…

**30 Segundos después…**

''Mursh….. marks…. Murksfell?'' se preguntaba a sí misma nuevamente pero esta vez en voz alta. Por alguna razón ese nombre raro le parecía conocido…

''Oh Domnișoară, nu poate citi? Spune Murșhagell'' **(Oh Señorita, no sabe leer? Dice Murshagell)** dijo un señor, alto, pelo rubio con ojos azules, con un bigote pequeño, sin barba.

''Ah!'' Por su sorpresa, Mikan salto de su lugar y se tropezó con ella misma y cayó al suelo, sentada.

''Domnișoară, un bine?'' **(Señorita, está bien?) **Pregunta el señor mientras estrechaba una mano para que ella la tomara y se pueda parar.

Mikan, para no ser ruda, se paró con la ayuda del señor, pero al tocar la mano sintió una gran cantidad de poder, retrocedió unos tres pasos, por vergüenza y asombro, y dijo ''¡Lo- Lo siento, yo no hablo el idioma de por aquí!'' dijo bajando la cabeza. El señor se sorprendió por unos instantes pero después sonrió

''Así que, una extranjera japonesa, ¿no?'' dijo el Señor con el acento de su país. Mikan se sorprendió al saber que el señor sabía hablar su idioma, lo que hizo que levantara la cabeza y mostrara una cara de asombro. ''Señorita, ¿cuál es tu nombre?'' pregunto

''Mi- Mikan Yukihara'' respondió ''Ano… su nombre… etto…''

''No te preocupes, me llamo Lucius Appius'' dijo Lucius

''Siento si soy ruda pero, ¿es usted un alice?''

* * *

'_Creo que hacia el lado que me fui no está el Coliseo…'_ pensaba Tomoyo mientras caminaba y miraba a ambos lados de la calle. Una muy numerosa cantidad de gente había en la calle que tomó ella, algo que la sorprendió mucho. Ella siguió caminando hasta que un papel choco la cara de Tomoyo. Curiosamente, se sacó la hoja de la cara y miro el anuncio. Este tenía una imagen de la foto del coliseo, y por abajo mostraba las calles que se debía tomar para llegar allí.

Tomoyo suspiro un poco feliz y otro poco inseguro, como no entendía ella el lenguaje rumano, le costaría mucho leer el nombre de las calles. Aun así, busco un letrero que diga el nombre de una calle y, después de una búsqueda un poco difícil por la cantidad de gente alta que había, encontró uno.

''Mmm…. Georhașuă?'' pronuncio y busco en el anuncio que tenía… ''…. No….. no…. Bien! Solo me faltan…. 6 calles más'' dijo y sin más miro a los lados de la calle, después el anuncio, y volvió a la calle ''entonces hacia la izquierda'' y cruzo la calle y siguió caminando por la vereda / sendero.

* * *

Sakura, que en estos momentos, estaba usando la carta 'VUELO' Se detiene a mirar a su alrededor. Podía distinguir a Tomoyo, caminando por allí buscando calles y a Sakura, que estaba hablando con un señor. Ella miro hacia alrededor pero no podía ver el Coliseo, esto le comenzaba a preocupar a ella '_¿Cómo es posible que con la carta Vuelo no pueda ver el Coliseo? A estas alturas ya debería distinguir un lugar grande…' _pensó. Se acercó a donde comenzaron la búsqueda, la plaza desahitada. Deshizo el uso de VUELO y pensó por unos momentos en la banca. Después de que algunos minutos pasaron, se levantó y se dirigió a la ruta que inicialmente iba a tomar, pero después solo uso VUELO. Cuando estaba a solo 3 pasos de entrar a la calle, vio una nota pegada en una pared por unos momentos creyó que iba a ser una nota en el idioma rumano, pero algo muy poderoso la insistía para ir a leer, se fue a agarrarla. Se sorprendió al saber que primero estaba en letras rumano y cuando ella agarro el papel rápidamente cambio del rumano al japonés, asique insegura, leyó.

''Queridas personas con magia que quieren buscar el Coliseo'' Sakura se sorprendió a que algo así se haya puesto en una nota ''les quiero informar que hace algún tiempo lejano, en esta ciudad Vivian las magos, quienes estaban separados en: Los que hacían cosas buenas magia blanca **(Miki: Se creó para que haya un oposito a Magia negra)**, y los que hacían cosas malas, magia negra'' leyó otro poco Sakura, le estaba comenzando a parecer interesante ''En una guerra para ver quienes ganaban, los de magia negra se escondieron todos en el Coliseo, y el Supremo de ese lado creo un escudo que incluso después de la muerte de este, alejaría a todos los de Magia Blanca. Lo que hace que, si uno es de Magia Blanca, no puede pasar cerca NI VER el Coliseo, aunque hay una posibilidad. Solo los de Magia negra o llamados en ese tiempo sin-magia pueden entrar ahí'' Sakura se dio cuenta que después de la carta había trazos de papel quemado. Como si alguien no quisiera que lo leyeran y otro haya soplado para que no se queme toda la hoja. Si uno es- -ia blan- -be usar la- -D –so ayud- -asar por ah-'' Termino Sakura cuando ella iba a pegar nuevamente la hoja en la pared escucha algo en su oído que le asusto por ser muy repentino

''¿Sakura?''

''Ah!'' se dio la vuelta y vio que era Kerberos ''Mo~ Kero! No me asustes!'' dijo Sakura

''He, lo siento'' dijo para acercarse ''¿qué haces? ¿Por qué no te fuiste a buscar el Coliseo?'' dijo Kerberos

''No es eso! Es que use VUELO y no vi el Coliseo, así que vine aquí y decidí tomar el camino que originalmente lo iba a cruzar, pero…'' dice apuntando al papel que está en la mano derecha de Sakura.

Kerberos se acerca cuidadosamente y lee lo que está escrito en el papel. Después de leerlo se sienta. ''Nosotros somos Magia Blanca asique como…?'' dijo y al parecer se recordó de algo ''Sakura, que cartas terminaban en D?''

''Mmmm pues… CLOUD **nube**, SAND **arena**, SWORD **espada**, SHIELD **escudo**'' estaba tratando de recordar todas las cartas que terminaban con D

''Ahí esta SHIELD, creo que esa es la más probable que te puede ayudar ahora, puede crear un escudo para que la magia negra de adentro no te haga daño'' dijo

''OK!'' dijo y busco la carta SHIELD que estaba con las demás cartas en uno de los bolsillos de su mochila. Saco la carta, la puso en su frente y la tiro al aire ''SHIELD ayúdame a pasar por esta calle, SHIELD!'' dijo y las pequeñas alas de su bastón se agrandaron por unos momentos y luego se achicaron nuevamente ''Nos vemos luego, Sakura'' se despidió un poco preocupado Kero

Sakura, lo miro y sonrió ''No te preocupes, ya volveré, nos vemos!'' dijo mientras entraba a la calle

''Eso espero…'' dijo Kero y sin más se fue arriba en el cielo a buscar a Mikan y a Tomoyo

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Ahora responderé reviews!**

**Floor Sakura:**

Que gusto que te haya encantado! Aqui tienes el capitulo esperado :D

**Mia-sakura-himesama:**

Hhahaha no sabia que eras igual a Tomoyo xD

**TECKK:**

Gracias, tratare de actualizarlas tan pronto como pueda! Ja ne!

**Mini-Natsu (guest):**

Hhehehe, gracias...

**Yo Sakura (guest):**

Ok, ok, ok, ya lo continuo, ok! gracias por decir que es buena.

**sakuraXmikan17:**

He... Gracias! Si a mi tb me encantan esos dos animes :D! Sayonara!

**loubutterfly: **

Dale se mi Fan ma! Solo me sentire rara hehehe...

**Anilec (guest):**

QUE SUERTE QUE TE GUSTO BFF!

**otaku4everafter:**

Leela si quieres, gracias, y pues claro que voy a seguir subiendo capitulos!

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo, hasta otra ocacion minna! Sayonara! porfa dejen Review!**


End file.
